Bravery Regen
by talinsquall
Summary: Chaos won. Now he thinks he can have anything he wants. What a dope. All pairings listed in beginning notes. Yaoi, Yuri, OOC, AU, Mpreg, Preg, Multiple Partners, Non-graphic Tentacles, Incest, Voyeurism, Cursing, Ref. to most Final Fantasy Games.


A/N: Another stream-of-consciousness story, which "Magna Storm" started out as, but readers wouldn't let remain. Thanks by the way. Loved the reviews. I stayed away from writing more Dissidia because I don't know enough about the other characters to really do them justice. However, I need something to lift my spirits. I'm writing this for my own jollies, so y'all know how weird I can get.

**Important Note!:** This is MY VERSION of Squall. It's not Kitten Leon. Not even close. Squall was trained from childhood to be a mercenary. "An employee who only works for personal gain." Would he use long showgirl legs and a tight booty to save himself and his home world? Let the crack flow!

Fandom: Dissidia - Final Fantasy

Summary: Having won the battle, Chaos believes he can now have anything he wants. What a dope.

Pairings: Chaos (Garland)/Warrior Of Light/Bartz, Terra/Cloud of Darkness/Two Smiling Tentacles (non-graphic), Golbez/Firion/Cecil, Sephiroth/Squall, Tidus/Zidane, Jecht/Kuja

Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri (Yep! I'm going there!), Multiple Partners, SEX, AU, OOC, Incest, Voyeurism, Cursing, Mpreg and …What's pregnancy between a women and a 'genderless' god(dess)?, Ref. to most of the Final Fantasy Games and Dissidia

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Bravery Regen**

XXX

Seated on an immense throne, smirk hidden by helmet, Chaos, once called Garland, thrust brutally up into the Warrior of Light's lax body. With Cosmos eliminated for good and the defenders of Light defeated, victory was his and extremely sweet. "Is my Light unconscious or silently praying for the end to his suffering? Let us see."

Chaos's eyes wandered around the room, past the petrified body of Exdeath returned to tree form, until they alighted on the struggling form in the corner. "Bartz! I grant permission for you to comfort your mate. Do it well. If his silence continues to displease me, your body shall pay the price."

Sensing Chaos's magical hold setting him free, Bartz ran to kneel in front of his love. "Light? I'm here. Please look at me. Let me know you're okay."

The once mighty Warrior of Light slowly raised his head to meet Bartz's imploring gaze. "Bartz? I… I… can't…"

One of Chaos's four arms wheeled around to slap Bartz harshly on his unclothed ass. Another arm came forward to grab his hair, grinding his face into Light's weeping erection. "Quickly! I tire of fucking this placid doll. Rouse him for me."

Knowing their very lives hinged on this moment, Bartz tenderly took hold of Light's member. Placing quick kisses along the shaft, he sucked and licked the tip, smiling to see the life slowly return to his mate's eyes. "Remember our love, Light. Think only of me."

Receiving Light's small nod with a grin, Bartz began to earnestly suck the treat before him.

Awakened from his depressed stupor, Warrior of Light flung his head back with a breathy gasp. Hips finally moving to meet Chaos's hard thrusts. "Ah! Ah! Oh, yes! Yes!"

Tightening his hold on Light's biceps, Chaos doubled his efforts, grunting his way towards completion.

With Bartz deep-throating him in front, and Chaos destroying him from the back, it wasn't long before the Warrior of Light screamed his release to the Void.

Drawing back, Bartz swallowed all until his Light ran dry.

Chaos moaned as Light's body caught his member in a stranglehold. Holding the writhing body still on his lap, he thrust a few more times before releasing with a deep groan.

Warrior of Light sobbed, feeling the fluid fill his body. Chaste before this all happened. He felt he would never be clean again.

Noticing the time, Chaos snarled, rudely shoving the Warrior of Light off his lap.

Thankfully, Bartz was able to catch Light's nude exhausted body before it hit the ground.

Reclining back on his throne, Chaos met Bartz's glare with an unseen sneer. "Be grateful. It is almost time for my meeting with the others. Clean that up and ready him for later. I have a feeling this meeting shall leave me much energized."

Remaining silent, knowing he would be fiercely punished for any backtalk, Bartz gently helped Warrior of Light to their shared room.

After the tub had filled to almost overflowing, Bartz carefully laid Warrior of Light into the cleansing water. Humming softly to himself, he bathed the form in front of him with loving hands. "Hang on, Light. Please hang on. It won't be for much longer. Chaos is getting tired of us. He'll try to take the mates of others soon. If Terra's successful, I don't think Cloud of Darkness will stand for it. I definitely believe Sephiroth won't. He won't even let me breathe the same air as Squall."

Warrior of Light cut through Bartz's babbling by taking tight hold of his wrists. "You should have left me on the floor. It is useless to clean me. I am filthy from the inside out. When the time comes, escape with the others. Leave me to the Void where I belong."

Reversing the hold on his wrists, Bartz brought the shaking hands to his lips, placing a promising kiss on each digit. "Don't start making plans for me. I make my own path. Thank you. You're my strength. Can't leave without it, which means I can't leave without you. Enough with the silly talk. The water's getting cold. I would never forgive myself if my spouse became ill."

Warrior of Light settled back in the water with a light laugh. "Spouse. How can you call me spouse? Since our defeat, Chaos has taken me so many times in front of your eyes. The dirtiest whore is cleaner than me."

Bartz raised Light's face with his fingers, careful of the bruises left by Chaos's uncaring hands. "Listen to me and never forget this. You remain as pure today as the first time I saw you. Rape is not adultery. Rape is rape. Considering what Chaos has done to you, it's a blessing, and a miracle, you still welcome my touch."

Placing his hands over Bartz's, Light allowed his tears to fall. "I shall always welcome your touch. If I am your strength, you are mine. I shall try to hang on, but it becomes harder with each passing day."

Resuming the ministrations on his mate's body, Bartz frowned. "Don't lose hope, Light. We have each other and the others too. Don't forget about them."

Taking up one of the towels drifting by, Light ran it along one pale arm. "Ah, yes. Our brethren and sister. I pray they are doing well."

Running a sponge along Light's shoulders, Bartz's frown deepened. "They're alive, Light. It's all we can count on. They're alive."

XXX

Onion Knight's blue eyes widened. Blond head resting against a growing belly. "Wow! It's like a butterfly against my cheek! Doesn't it feel funny, Terra?"

Laughing softly, Terra petted Onion's head. "At first, but I've gotten used to it. How are your studies going with Shantotto and Gabranth?"

Sitting up, Onion gesticulated his excitement. "It's great. Shantotto's helping me so much with my Mage class. She rhymes my magic's rawer than a newborn, but she'll get me up to snuff soon. The Judge is okay, once you get the helmet off him. There's way more to being a leader than I thought."

Playing with the coverlet on the bed, Terra petted her belly in thought. "Shantotto hasn't tried to 'influence' your magical choices anymore. Has she?"

Grabbing Terra's hands, Onion swung them to-and-fro, until she laughed. "She tries to slip it through her rhymes once in awhile, but Gabranth always stops her fast."

Terra's smile lit up the room. "You really like the Judge. Don't you?"

Onion met Terra's smile with a heartfelt grin. "My friends and I never had parents. I always wondered what it would be like to have a father. Since Cloud of Darkness is staying with you, I don't have to worry for my world. Gabranth asked if I wanted to return to his world with him. I think I will."

Terra embraced Onion in a tight hug. "I think you should too. The Judge did some bad things in his past, but he's learned from his mistakes. Under his guidance, I believe you will become a wonderful leader. A leader his world needs very badly."

Onion sighed in Terra's warm embrace. "The Judge tells me I need to practice more patience, but I want to help people now! It takes too long to grow up."

Fighting the tears in her eyes, Terra kissed the top of Onion's head. "Enjoy being a child, Onion. You'll grow up soon enough. Enjoy it for the both of us."

With the sound of the door opening, the couple drew away.

Sticking his head in, Gabranth's tense expression relaxed slightly. "There you are! Onion, I need you to return to the study with me. Cloud of Darkness will be returning to Terra shortly. I am afraid the goddess will not be in a welcoming mood."

Giving Onion a fast hug and kiss goodbye, Terra pushed his slightly unwilling body towards the former Magistrate. "I guess the meeting went as bad as we thought it would."

Clasping Onion's shoulder in a comforting hold, Gabranth met Terra's concern with a stern face. "It is what we have always feared the most. The tyrant has finally tired of the Warrior of Light. He has ordered the others to give up their mates."

Wrapping protective arms around the growing baby, Terra shivered at the thought of Chaos's foul hands on her. "Oh, I see."

Raising her eyes, Terra's gaze met Onion's scared face. "Don't worry. Cloud of Darkness and I have bonded for eternity. She will ensure my safety."

Lower lip trembling, Onion's doubt-filled eyes turned to look up to Gabranth's. "Are you sure Cloud of Darkness will protect Terra?"

Sensing Cloud of Darkness's approach, Gabranth gave a goodbye nod to Terra, before walking Onion out of the room and down the hallway. "Onion? Have you ever seen Cloud of Darkness's reaction when you pull on her 'appendages' without her consent? Multiply it by ten."

Remembering with rising joy, a giggling Onion began to skip alongside Gabranth's long stride. "I remember! Boy, Chaos really is stupid."

Tromping along, Gabranth patted the top of Onion's head. "Blind with power is more like it. I never believed I would say this, but Terra is fortunate to have Cloud of Darkness as her soul mate. Although, I still wonder how she was able to get a goddess of the Void to fall in love with her."

Giggles becoming louder, a gleeful Onion caught Gabranth's hand, dragging him along. "You think too hard, Judge. Terra's Terra. You can't help but love her."

Silently agreeing with his young charge, Gabranth placed his fears to the side and followed Onion Knight's lead.

Centering thoughts and emotions, Terra awaited her soul mate's return.

Appearing from the Void itself, Cloud of Darkness entered the room, clasping hand to heart. Tentacles roiling around her body in enraged frustration. "The gall of such a creature! My spirit seethes!"

Holding arms out wide, Terra met her spouse with a warm smile. "Calm yourself, Goddess. I am here for you. Let not the Void fog your judgment. Hear my voice. Love me."

Sailing into Terra's Light-filled embrace, Cloud of Darkness relaxed in her improbable love's hold. "The odious being's demands have gone too far this time. The others and I have agreed. This shall be his last night of life. The joy I felt consuming the simpering clown, Kefka, will be nothing compared to Chaos's demise."

Running her hands through long silvery hair, Terra kissed the head of one of the smiling tentacles, nuzzling her neck for affection. "Gabranth came by earlier to tell me the news. You have every right to be angry. My love has learned much constraint over these past few months. I could not have chosen a better mate for myself. I am so proud of you."

Raising her head, Cloud of Darkness stared at a shining Terra in awe. Tentacles wrapping tight around frail arms, holding them away from her burgeoning body. "Proud? Another emotion. So many to learn. Easier to destroy. Easier to embrace the Darkness."

Allowing Esper tendencies to take over, unleashing the lusty animal inside, Terra leaned in for a deep kiss, purring her submission. "You shall not find my warmth in the Void, nor my love. Lay with me, Goddess. Let our child know her other parent has returned."

Terra gasped, finding herself suddenly flat on her back, with a growling goddess above her. She laughed out loud, hearing her dress being torn to shreds by the tentacles. Wrapping her arms around Cloud of Darkness's neck, she drew the hissing face down, baring her neck to be bitten. "Yes, Goddess. Turn not to the Void. Turn to me and our child. We will be free together."

Claiming her mate with a harsh bite, Cloud of Darkness licked the hurt away, along with the sweet blood. Raising herself up, she regarded Terra with the rare love of a true immortal. "Your soul and body shall remain mine and mine alone. I will ensure the Void consumes Chaos whole."

Writhing under the tentacles' caresses, Terra mewed her compliance. Sweat began to collect on her body, only to be licked away by a passing head. "Yes, Goddess. I am yours and you are mine. Forever."

Unable to withstand the sight one moment more, Cloud of Darkness dove down for her prize.

Terra's delighted screams of pleasure echoed down the long hallway.

XXX

Cecil and Firion sat up together, watching a forlorn Golbez enter the bedroom.

Spying the foreboding look on their shared lover's face, the married pair rushed to his side.

Hauling his mates up, one in each arm, Golbez said his hellos with devouring kisses. Once again, thanking the Gods for giving him such understanding spouses.

Taking his seat on the bed, Golbez groaned as his mates wasted no time, launching a joint assault on his body. "Have pity on an old man. Even with the Dark Knight stamina training, this frame has its limits."

Feeling Golbez's growing erection, a snickering Cecil let Firion answer for the both of them. "Old man? I don't see any old man here. Although, I do see something which should be inside me right now."

Shaking his head, Golbez shook his mates until they stopped laughing. "Very well then. Let me tell you about the meeting before we love each other."

Resting his head against Golbez's strong chest, Cecil watched as Firion did the same. Their joined hands enveloped by Golbez's one large one. "Firion and I talked while you were away, Brother. We are ready, no matter what the news may be."

Releasing a big sigh, Golbez stared down at their entwined hands. "Chaos has tired of abusing Warrior of Light. My mates shall be safe from his clutches no longer. I am to choose which one of you shall be handed over to his debauchery first. In the end, it does not matter. He desires you both."

"I have been fortunate. Exdeath's hubris earned him a transformation back into a tree before he could unmask my treachery. I now realize my time has been borrowed. The intoxicating beauty of my spouses have ensorcelled another. He covets what the Gods have given to me. Once I hand you two over, I am to be sent to the Void."

Sensing the Darkness rising to take over his mate's mind, Firion let Golbez go, grabbing on to Cecil's other hand. "No, Cecil! Look at me! It hasn't happened yet. Golbez sits here with us. Don't listen to the Darkness!"

Clutching his brother's straining figure tight, Golbez drew the Darkness away into his own body. "Focus on Firion's voice, Brother. Allow his Light to soothe your mind."

Barely able to hear his mates over the roar of the Void, Cecil gasped as Firion's Light flooded his being. He collapsed against his brother's strong frame. "Never. I will never be separated from my brother's love again."

Petting Cecil's hair, Firion also rested against Golbez, feeling his husband continue to draw the Darkness away. "That's right, Cecil. Let my Light warm your heart."

Straightening up, Firion looked to Golbez for confirmation. "You say Chaos asked for us, but I know we aren't the only ones. He wants the others too. Doesn't he?"

Strengthened by the resolve on Firion's face, Golbez slowly nodded. "Yes, my spouse is to be the second."

Tilting his head, Firion arched an eyebrow. He considered himself handsome, but Cecil was gorgeous. He understood Chaos desiring him. Who could be more desirable than Cecil.? "Tell me, Golbez. If we're to be handed over second; who's first?"

Golbez allowed himself a small smile. The answer had also flummoxed him. "Sephiroth's mate, Squall Leonhart."

Firion couldn't help himself, practically choking on his own guffaws. "Oh, Gods! Thank you! Thank you! I'll never curse your existence again!"

Golbez and Cecil stared, thinking the bad news had driven their mate insane.

Waving his hand in front of a red face, signaling he was okay, Firion's laughter slowly came to a stop. "Golbez, how did Sephiroth react, finding out he had mated the 'fairest in the land?"

Holding his mates closer for reassurance, Golbez thought back to the meeting. "To tell the truth, the man did not react at all, unless you count jingling as a reaction."

Sitting up, Cecil looked at his brother with confusion. "Jingling?"

Raising a hand, Firion softly tugged one silvery tendril. "You've fought Sephiroth before. The man tries to be stealthy, but he wears a belt and bracelet signaling his every move."

Pouting, Cecil leaned over, delivering a pinch to Firion's tug. "Come to think of it. I haven't seen Sephiroth wearing the belt in months. I wonder where it went?"

Snuggling against Golbez's bicep, Firion emphasized his words with a telling leer. "You wouldn't. The jingle-jangle belt is now firmly wrapped around Squall's growing middle. Damn near lost a hand when I asked Squall if I could touch it. It's why I was laughing so hard before. Sephiroth doesn't like people touching what belongs to him."

Following Firion's lead, Cecil began to place small kisses along Golbez's blushing collarbone. "So when Sephiroth jingled during the meeting, it was really his body shaking in fury. You're right. Since Squall has the belt, Sephiroth should get rid of the bracelet too."

Quickly shedding his clothes, Firion got to work on Golbez's. "He won't. It's what got Squall in trouble in the first place. Squall told Sephiroth he would take them after kicking his ass."

Flinging his own clothes to the wind, Cecil helped Firion along. "Let me guess. Squall lost in more ways than one."

Crowing a victory at getting Golbez's undershirt off, Firion began to pull down Golbez's pants, freeing the gigantic erection to his joyful eyes. "Well, Squall got the belt. One out of two isn't bad."

Watching his mates blatantly ignore him, Golbez finally waved his arms for attention. "What is it with Sephiroth? Yes, the man never receives a scratch, but we are talking about a god here. Even with all of us banded together, the battle shall be trying. Do you not worry about defeat?"

While Cecil went to town on his brother's erection, Firion rose up to lavish Golbez's moaning visage with sweet kisses. "Silly husband. You didn't understand a word of what Cecil and I talked about. Did you? Squall and Sephiroth may fight like lion and tiger, but Squall truly has Sephiroth wrapped around his little finger."

"If Squall tells Sephiroth to kill something, it's dead. You haven't seen Squall in devious SEED mode, but I have. He may not like Sephiroth molesting him every five minutes, but he tolerates it to get what he wants. I know, in my heart of hearts, Chaos will never lay a finger on Squall's body. Squall will make sure of it."

Allowing Firion to guide him backwards on the bed, Golbez began to pump his hips in time to Cecil's sucking. "To think, all this time I believed Sephiroth the dangerous one."

Glancing up from his joined feast with Cecil, Firion ran a caressing palm up his beloved mate's torso. "Do not fear the Void consuming you, Husband. This job will always be for me and Cecil. We shall never give it up without a fight."

Taking his mate's confident words to heart, Golbez released his worries along with his semen. While the thoughts floated away, the fluid was greedily collected, only for the wilting member to be attacked for more.

Smiling up to the ceiling, Golbez repeated his thanks to the Gods for damning him to this 'cursed' existence forevermore.

XXX

Jecht stared at the closed door for a long time, hearing his newly formed family laughing and talking on the other side. Berating himself for being a sissy, he flung the door open, and strode on through.

Jecht huffed when an armful of perfumed silk barreled into his stomach. "Lay off, Kuja. I swore I'd come back. Damn it! This happens every time I set foot out the door."

Gripping Jecht's waist tight, Kuja refused to let go. "The meeting ended half an hour ago. You may not have left us, but the thought crossed your mind. Graceless buffoon! Perhaps I should be the one to leave you."

Hauling Kuja's slight form up, with a loud growl, Jecht licked fallen tears away. Lowering one broad hand, strong fingers grasped a waving tail in an unforgiving hold. "No one's going anywhere, especially with my brat growing in your belly."

Beginning to gyrate against Jecht's muscular form from the forceful fondling of his tail, Kuja moaned his acquiescence. "Fine. I shan't be leaving; but where are my berries? My baby wants berries and you promised. I refuse to walk to the kitchen in this deformed condition."

Rolling his eyes, Jecht lowered Kuja's body to lay next to Zidane's. "How many times do I have to tell ya? You're not deformed. You're pregnant."

Pout becoming more pronounced, Kuja laid his head against Zidane's shoulder. "Liar. I'm fat and ugly and it's all your fault. Bastard."

Smiling, Zidane ran a reassuring hand up-and-down Kuja's arm. "Don't despair, Brother. Remember what Terra told us. We must think pretty thoughts. Pretty thoughts make pretty babies."

Turning to his little brother, Kuja began to cry in earnest. "How can I, Zidane? Look at his father! What was I thinking? Even if our child looks like me, he shall probably be born retarded like Tidus."

Having walked up behind a fuming Jecht, Tidus placed his fists on his hips. "Hey! I'm not retarded! I'm optimistic!"

Kuja regarded Tidus's form with a sneer. "Hmm. Optimist must be your planet's interpretation for muscle-bound retard. My fears remain unchanged."

"Why I oughtta!"

Quickly catching Tidus's flying form, Jecht twirled his firstborn around, launching his yelping body into the couch across the way. "What's wrong with you? Ya know better than to attack a pregnant person, even if they deserve it."

Turning back, Jecht pinned Kuja down with a dominant feral stare. "Listen well, Mate. You wanna bitch. Bitch at me. Leave the kids out of it. Don't think for a moment being pregnant will save you from being punished either."

Kuja cringed in Zidane's shaking embrace. "Calm yourself, Jecht. My little brother is unused to your rage. It fails to thrill his blood like it does mine. It is not my fear you smell. If not for our babe, think of your grandchild."

Jecht took deep breaths until the red left his eyes. Walking slowly forward, he rested one large hand on top of Zidane's head. "Sorry, Kid. Didn't mean to scare ya. The meeting unsettled me a little bit. Look at what a good brother you are, covering Kuja up with your own body. Don't worry. Your big brother and I bitch at each other, but he only does it because he knows I'd chop my own arms off before I'd hit him. You can let up now. I won't hurt him. I promise."

Raising a tentative smile, Zidane wrapped his tail around Jecht's wrist. "I'm okay. I'm going to go sit with Tidus. Why don't you tell us about the meeting?"

Flopping down in the space Zidane vacated, Jecht grimaced when Kuja tunneled into his side, settling down for the long haul. He waited until Zidane rested comfortably in Tidus's embrace, before giving everyone the bad news. "The jig's up. I figure it was the last bit of information the Emperor threw up before dying. Chaos knows we're not riding the incest train, like Cecil and Golbez. He says two Lights together are fine, but he won't stand two baddies hitching up together. Screws up the balance in some fucked-up way."

Tidus's face screwed up with confusion. "I don't get it. What does it matter? We're defeated. We're following his orders. Warrior of Light and Bartz get abused day-and-night, without complaining, so he doesn't kill us all. What more does he want?"

Kuja's eyes widened, feeling Jecht hug his body closer, laying a kiss on top of his head.

Jecht never initiated cuddling in front of others.

Kuja wrapped his tail protectively around his middle, watching Zidane do the same. The brothers' gazes telegraphed the same fear.

Once a genome, always a genome. From one slavery to another.

Kuja and Zidane filled the days, talking of the wonderful lives of freedom their children would have. They should have known better.

Wrapping his arms around Jecht's solid waist, Kuja hid his tears against his mate's strong shoulder. His thoughts drifted to his little sister living on their world. He knew Zidane thought the same thing. "Mikoto's safe. It is enough. We can endure anything, as long as she remains happy and free."

Jecht smelled Kuja's rising despair, but he had to ignore it for now. Mentally, he promised to comfort his mate in private. "It took some arguing, but we finally got Chaos to stop shoveling us bullshit, and tell us the real reason for his decision. Seems he's gotten tired of fucking Bartz's mate and now he wants to fuck everyone else's."

"I wouldn't call us lucky, but it's the closest word I can think of. Squall's the first one up, with either Cecil or Firion being the second. Chaos won't fuck Cloud, because I figure he doesn't wanna screw a catatonic blow-up doll. Zidane and Kuja come next. Of course, he's leaving Terra for last."

Tidus clutched Zidane closer. "Why Zidane? I'm a Light too. He can have me. I don't care, but I won't let him have my mate. You've seen how he is with Light. One night with Chaos would make Zidane lose the baby."

Glancing up, Tidus didn't like the look Jecht gave him. "Oh, I get it. That sick bastard. Except for Cecil and Firion, everyone else is pregnant."

Feeling the tears drip down his shoulder, Jecht rocked Kuja's sobbing form. "We may be hard sons-of-bitches, but we all volunteered to take our mates' place. I was suspicious, but I didn't wanna believe, until Chaos turned down Cloud of Darkness. She may be a cold bitch with tentacles, but she's pretty persuasive when she puts her mind to it.

Tidus flinched, feeling a drop of water fall on his hand. Turning his head, he was shocked to see his small spouse with tear-filled eyes.

Throughout this whole ordeal, Zidane had been the beacon of hope for the family. Not shedding one tear, he had met every obstacle with a Light-filled grin.

Holding Tidus's upset face in his hands, Zidane gave his mate the most tender kiss he could muster through his grief. "It's alright, Tidus. Kuja and I both knew this would happen to us, sooner or later. Manufactured Angels of Death were never meant to find happiness. No matter where we hide. It was nice to have your baby grow under my heart. It was nice to think I could bring life to the world instead of death."

Zidane's eyes wandered over to meet Kuja's. "I never told you before, but Kuja and I have a little sister. Her name is Mikoto. She lives free and happy on our world. Kuja never told your father, but it's the main reason he followed Chaos's orders. If he did what he was told, our world wouldn't be destroyed. Our sister would remain safe."

Turning back to Tidus, Zidane clutched his vest for support. "I'll try to be brave. I've seen what Chaos does to Light. I know my baby won't survive. Whatever happens, can you do me a favor? If my mind breaks, don't let me suffer. Find a way to kill me. Let me join our baby. I don't want him to be all alone. I always hated being alone."

Tidus shook his head. His own tears starting to trail down. "Don't talk stupid. How long do you think I could make it without your smile? Wherever you go, I go too. Our baby won't be alone. He'll have his Mom and Dad right by his side."

"What melodramatic clap-trap."

Arching an eyebrow, Jecht turned to his mate, amazed to see blue eyes filled with fire.

Rising up from the couch, Kuja pointed one imperious finger at Zidane's sniffling red nose. "There will be only one drama queen in this family and I wear the crown. Besides, who gave you permission to tell all and sundry about our fair flower growing up at home? I was saving the little tidbit for later."

Wiping his eyes on Tidus's sleeve, Zidane found his depression drain away, watching an energized Kuja pace. "My apologies, Big Brother. I just miss Mikoto so. I was hoping to bring the babies to visit her, once they're born."

Kuja waved a dismissive hand in Zidane's direction. "Of course. I planned for Mikoto to join us from the beginning. A life without our little sister is unimaginable."

Stopping in his tracks, Kuja wheeled around to glare at Jecht. "Out of all the mates to choose from, Chaos chose Squall Leonhart to be first? I'm not sure if I should be relieved or disgusted. The man-child has no manners whatsoever. If it was Cecil, I could perhaps understand. But Squall? Unforgivable!"

Standing up to his full height, Jecht walked over to his extremely annoyed spouse, sadistic grin on full display. "Nice to see the bitch is back, Kuja. I was getting tired of the crying Mommy act. Guess I can count you in on the unannounced meeting-ambush the rest of us have planned."

Meeting Zidane's hopeful eyes, Kuja answered with a firm nod, and a saucy grin directed Jecht's way. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Lover. Kill my baby. Will he? We shall see who scatters first."

Picking Kuja up, Jecht walked hastily towards the bedroom. "Don't wait up, Son. Daddy's making babies."

Holding a beaming Zidane close, Tidus cringed in disgust. "Dad, Kuja's pregnant already."

Shrugging his shoulders, Jecht juggled a laughing Kuja in his arms before he was able to get the door open. "See what I mean? Kids these days. If I thought that way back then, the little retard would never have been born."

Zidane's embrace stopped Tidus from flying over the couch. "Take that back, Old Man! I told you I'm not retarded! I'm optimistic!"

Pulling Tidus back down, Zidane tugged on bleached blond hair. "He doesn't really mean it and you know it. Quit grumbling and talk to me."

Nestling his head near his mate, Tidus ran his hand through Zidane's long blond hair, smiling when a familiar blond tail encircled his wrist. "Tell me more about Mikoto. How did you two meet?"

Snuggling closer, Zidane rested his head on Tidus's shoulder. Laying a hand on his belly, he sighed with happiness to feel the soft flutter of his baby moving. "The first day my group arrived on Terra, we spotted a little girl who looked like me. If you think I'm fast, you should see Mikoto. We played a game of hide-and-seek all the way to the town of Bran Bal. She beat me fair-and-square…"

Continuing to run his fingers through his love's hair, Tidus tried to ignore the lusty screams coming from the bedroom, and focused his attention on his Light-filled mate. He shuddered to think what would have happened if Zidane's tears hadn't woken up Kuja's ingrained fierceness.

Tidus frowned, when Zidane raised up a small fist, and tapped him softly on the forehead. "Hello in there. You keeping up with me?"

Catching the fist, Tidus opened up the clenched fingers, resting the warm digits against his cheek. "Lead on, Zidane. I'm right behind you."

XXX

Wearing the pants from his old SEED uniform, a fantastically bejeweled protective stomach belt, and nothing else, Squall Leonhart ignored the growling man looming above his working figure. "Come on, Cloud. Just a little more juice."

The Lion allowed himself a small smile, watching Cloud's throat swallow down the rest of the cup's contents.

"I see no reason for your continued concern over my former subordinate. Strife has been enhanced to withstand years without sustenance. A trifling amount of liquid makes no difference."

Slowly standing up, while laying a protective arm over a swollen belly, Squall swayed to the sink.

Inwardly, the SEED Commander grinned, feeling Sephiroth's glowing emerald eyes follow every move of swinging hips. The constant jingling only serving to enhance the eroticism of his simple movements. "Cloud feels he failed us all. He wants to die. You refuse to let him find a way. Hence, I'm left with a catatonic infantryman laying next to our bed day-and-night. I may have lost the fight, but I didn't know I was getting two-for-one."

Resting his head against one palm, Sephiroth allowed Squall to see the man inside, and not the General shown to everyone else. "For the last time, I do not care one whit for Cloud Strife's well-being. I am only honoring the promise I made to my Second-In-Command, Zackary Fair. If not for me, Cloud Strife would have died years ago."

Swiveling in place, Squall leaned his elbows against the counter top. With the light shining on the protective silver covering the swollen belly, he glowered at Sephiroth, with the bored look which helped to get him pregnant in the first place. "This isn't about Cloud at all. Something happened at the meeting. Something you don't want to tell me."

Dropping his hand, Sephiroth folded his arms across his chest. Lowering his gaze, he refused to allow the Lion to see how much Chaos's announcement affected him. "Chaos has tired of Bartz and the Warrior of Light. He calls on our chosen mates to fulfill his carnal needs."

"Hn. Who's first?"

Sensing his mate's rising anger, Sephiroth refused to raise his eyes. "You."

Using all his SEED training, Squall almost made it to the door, before Sephiroth heard a slight jingle and grabbed him by the waist. "Big Bad General. Nothing but talk. I was a fool to believe you. In the end, you're all lapdogs. Fine. I don't need your protection. I'll do it all on my own. Who knows? After he kills my baby, if I whore myself well enough, maybe he won't destroy my world."

Careful of his enhanced strength, Sephiroth clung on to his wiggling spouse with all his might. "Stop it, Squall! Stop fighting me! If you continue, you may hurt the baby. I did not say yes. I never gave my permission and I never will. To think of Chaos's hands on you makes my blood boil. If I am to defeat this creature, I must have a clear head. Our future and the future of our child depends on it."

Feeling the fight drain out of his mate, Sephiroth tentatively loosened his hold.

Pushing his husband away, Squall walked to the large bed with shaky steps. Carefully laying himself on his side, he rolled himself up, essentially hiding his Light from Sephiroth's yearning eyes.

Sitting down next to Squall's rigid body, Sephiroth ran his hand down his mate's long back, frowning to see his spouse shy away from his touch. It had taken months, and the conception of their first child, before Squall had shown Sephiroth any tangible proof of returned affection.

The way his mate reacted now, Sephiroth felt the couple had returned back to square one. "Plans have already been put into motion. This night shall be Chaos's last. I promise you."

Squall refused to let down his guard for even a moment. "More big talk. Show me results or we're through."

Bending down, Sephiroth whispered in his Lion's ear. "You think me blind to your machinations? I was honed, from birth, to crush empires. Do not dare to withhold my child and your love from me for too long. While my strength shall be eternal, my mental state remains tenuous at best."

Feeling Squall slowly stretch his long legs out, Sephiroth drew away from his love's form.

Rolling onto his back, Squall pierced Sephiroth's psyche with unforgiving blue-gray eyes. "Don't you ever use me or my child as an excuse for your blood lust. You thrive for the kill as much as I do. I won't apologize for being who I am or acting the way I do. You knew exactly what I was like before you beat me, so don't give me that put-upon attitude now. I've made my pledge and I've honored it the best I can. You're the one who's made it hard on us."

"First, it was the Cloud. Then, you lied to me about the Mako's effect on my body, not bothering to ask if I wanted children. You won't allow me to walk around on my own. The others can't get near without you trying to cut them in half. You keep saying I'm not a prisoner, but I'm left by myself all day, with only Cloud to talk to. In his state, I might as well be talking to the wall."

Realizing he had brought his mate to near breaking point by his own insensitive actions, Sephiroth embraced a squirming rage-filled Squall tight. "I stand corrected, Little Lion. I have abused your trust at every turn. To have you laying on our shared bed, with our child slumbering inside you, is a blessing I do not deserve. Forgive me, Squall. After Chaos's demise, I shall strive to be a better husband."

Taking a huge chance, but knowing of no other alternative, Squall hesitantly raised his arms to return Sephiroth's embrace. "I'm not forgiving you, not yet. Forgiveness stays on permanent hold, until Chaos is dead, and no longer a threat to my baby."

Resting one gloved hand over the jeweled belt protecting his growing child, Sephiroth allowed a small smile to creep through. "For once, Squall, we are in complete agreement. Our child's safety is paramount."

Raising his arms, Squall made a swerving motion with his hips. "Sephiroth, I'm tired now. Help me take the belt off. I need to sleep on my side and I'm afraid the belt puts too much weight on the baby."

Encircling his arms around Squall's waist, Sephiroth hesitated in his actions. "Squall, what would you have done if I did not return to your arms?"

Resting his arms on Sephiroth's strong shoulders, Squall's bland expression failed to change one iota. "Well, since you returned to my arms, I guess we'll never find out. Will we?"

Drawing his mate in for a brutal kiss, Sephiroth unclipped the belt with a flick of the wrist, throwing the accessory to the floor. The answering jingle-jangle of magical stones barely heard over Squall's rising moans. "Cunning Deceiver. I shall free my soul from your bewitchment one day."

Reveling in his husband's heady caresses, Squall gyrated in place, while being laid on his side. "Not while my fangs remain intact, you won't."

Squall groaned while Sephiroth jammed his way in. Protective arms wrapped around his belly. While his husband thrust away behind him, he was thankful Sephiroth failed to notice his gleeful countenance.

For once, Squall couldn't keep his triumph contained. Things had progressed faster than even his strategic mind had deemed possible. While his baby had been unplanned, everything else had fallen into place.

A few more days and Squall would be back home where he belonged.

Bringing up his own safety, and the continued endangerment of their unborn child, Squall had manipulated Sephiroth into killing Ultimecia. Of course, he didn't ask his mate to skin the old hag alive. The act being a trifle harsh even for his tastes.

However… Squall clenched his inner muscles, feeling Sephiroth coming close to completion…. Ultimecia's screams had been like sweet music to his ears. Long arms wrapped around his middle, he had hummed along with the dulcet sounds.

With Ultimecia gone, and Chaos soon to follow, Squall could return home with a clear conscience.

Writhing from the pleasure, Squall let out a small scream when Sephiroth squeezed the orgasm from his erection. His clenching body returning the favor to Sephiroth's member inside. Visage lit up with a rare true smile. He moaned with the sensation of his spouse filling his thirsting body to overflowing.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
